


The Next Chapter

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [78]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Little Light Angst, Getting Together, Hopeful Ending, Insecure Derek Hale, M/M, Reassuring Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Derek doesn’t believe he deserves to be happy. Stiles is there to inform him that’s a crock of shit.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	The Next Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this was inspired by the prompt words _hope, page, dirty_ , as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr. I hope you enjoy. :-)

“Stiles....”

“Derek, you’re allowed to want this. Allowed to let yourself love and be loved. Allowed to _hope_. It’s not a dirty word, you know.”

“I don’t deserve—“

“What? A life? Me? Look, I know you were dealt a shitty hand, okay? But you’re still here, still fighting, despite everything you’ve gone through. Your story isn’t over. You’re just… scared to turn the page and see what comes next.”

“And what if it’s just more of the same shit, what then?”

“Then we’ll face it together. Because it’s not just your story anymore, it’s _ours_. So get used to it.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Take care. xxx


End file.
